


Nico And Vaatu 2: Jealousy Of Hatred

by Carliro



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Vaatu are in love still, but suddenly an evil ugly fuckboy wants to steal Nico! Will our lovers face the tribulations!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico And Vaatu 2: Jealousy Of Hatred

It was a dark and stormy night and Nico and Vaatu much loved, because they were the Dark Avatar now and creatures of the blackness. They were sharing an ice cream black as tar while listening to Imagine Dragons songs.

 

"Oh Vaatu, this anniversary is so romantic!" said Nico happily.

 

"Yes my love, it is especially romantic after killing that hateful bitch Kuvira!" retorted Vaatu terpsymbrotically, they were very happy for being the true Avatar.

 

So they laughed and cheered and kissed. But then the evil happened! Out of the blue came a glaring, vicious yellow light that exploded the eyes of Hazel - she was nearby drinking caustic soda - and made children's face tumorous and blisterful.

 

"Nico, you shall be mine!" said an evil and devil voice from the angelic light of hatred.

 

Out of the light came then an ugly boy with straw-like hair, tanned skin, carcinogenic blue eyes like the UV radiation of a supernova, rotten teeth and tons of tumours, that made his head look like Toxic Avenger and his arm like Hellboy's, only uglier. It was............................................................................................................................................................................................................WILL SOLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

"No Will, I've made my intentions clear, I'm with Vaatu now!" cried Nico righteously, "Now please be gone!"

 

"Nonsense! You don't want that ugly slimy THING, you want ME!!!!!" shouted Will deniedly, he was very evil ad possessive.

 

"Be gone son of Apollo, you had your chance, but your abusive ways earned you nothing but hatred!" said Vaatu wisely.

 

Will then was very MAD, because he knew he was wrong, so he fired a powerful laser beam that did to the restaurant what the plane did to the twin towers. But Nico and Vaatu entered in the Darak Avatar State and began to kick some ass.

 

"Now that we have all elements, lets use them!" shouted Nico.

 

"Fire!"

"Air!"

"Water!"

"Land!"

 

And each and every one of those collided against Will, obliterating his carnicerous ugly flesh. But his tumours were thrown everywhere, and they began to contaminate people and turn them into evil angels of despise, full of eyes and wings! Iuck!

 

"HAW HAW HAW, now my mutant cherubim servants, seize the Avatar and make him mine!" cried Will Solace rottedly, his teeth falling off.

 

And the angels so sorrounded our heroic lovers. But they did not despair, they knew something Will would never know...............................................LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

"I love you, Nico" said Vaatu tenderly.

 

"I love you Vaatu" said Nico lovingly.

 

And so they kiss, and a pure blast of Eros kissed darkness swallowed all the evil ugly angels and made them into kissful cupid demons.

 

"Now demons, show my ex some real love!" ordered Nico.

 

And they did, and their arrows fired like a rain of acid upon norwegian soldiers.

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Will, but it was too late, the arrows all pierced him and tore him to shreds.

 

And so Will Solace the hateful solar cancer boy died, and went to Hadees to be raped by barbed balls of lightning for all eternity, boys and girls. Nico and Vaatu won, their love shadowed even the hateful light of day, but the fight wasn't over yet! A pair of evil eyes of light appeared in the Heaven.

 

"This isn't over, Nico and Vaatu!" said Apollo disgustingly, he was very ugly because all the solar radiation made him cataratic.

 

"Bring it on, we shall endure!" said Vaatu bravely.

 

"Yes, true love shall always prevail!" said Nico cutely.

 

Apollo grunted, but he knew the truth, and went away.


End file.
